


[I can't even come up with a clever title for this.]

by somebodyslight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, M/M, Three Sentence Fic Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyslight/pseuds/somebodyslight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the three sentence fic meme on Tumblr.<br/>Prompt: Alan gets something caught in an embarrassing place and Eric has to comfort/rescue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[I can't even come up with a clever title for this.]

It was Eric’s fault for making him laugh at exactly the wrong moment, and having semen shoot out his nose and all over the place negated one major point of swallowing.

Now Alan has fluids dripping down his face and tears welling up in his eyes because “Oh god, Eric, it’s in my _sinuses_ and it _burns_ ; what do I _do_?”

Even if he does feel a bit guilty, it’s all Eric can do to keep a straight face as he helps Alan clean up.


End file.
